Un Gato Contra el caliz de fuego
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia retorna a Howarts junto a varias chicas gato, la diversion, el misterio, y la destruccion estan garantizadas


Este fanfic es un crossover de Harry Potter el cáliz de fuego y Beetlejuice, también tomo escenas de varios Animes, espero hacerlo lo más corto posible.

Los nombres de las chicas y chicos gato citados abajo corresponden a varios personajes de mangas o comics ya sean estos comerciales u online. Notarán que varios apellidos son Otonashi (que significa "sin Nombre"), esto se debe a que los personajes no tienen apellido sólo nombre.

Un Gato Contra el cáliz de fuego

Enclavado en plena ciudad de Tokio pero oculta a todos los muggles mediante magia, se encuentra la escuela de magia y hechicería para Youkais y brujos Nekoten. A diferencia de Howarts, el colegio tiene la apariencia de un antiguo colegio para muggles anterior a los años 70's. Estructuras victorianas de madera se juntan en armonía con estructuras típicamente japonesas. Mediante un hechizo, los cerezos están en flor todo el año y otros árboles igualmente gracias a la magia, muestran sus hojas con los colores que más les favorecen.

En un ambiente del colegio se procede a enunciar una lista de alumnos que irán a Howarts. La directora del colegio la Nekomata Byakusetsu (en su forma humana) está flanqueada por la estricta vice-directora Rokurokukubi (rokuro –kubi = mujer de cuello largo) [ya sé que el nombre es ridículo pero no es mi culpa ¡qué poca originalidad del/la mangaka Banana Nangoku!]

- puede comenzar Ayanami Sensei – dice la vicedirectora Rokurokukubi

- Otonashi Sei, Hikawa Juri, Kojika Yuuto, Takamizawa Ritsu, Otonashi Kansuke, Roze Alba y Otonashi Percy.

- Matsuya Tsukiko, Sasahara Natsuki, Otonashi Nanami, Aoba Koo, Shosoin Sasana, Shosoin Mayu, Otonashi Kitty, Branham Sylvia, Otonashi Blair, Otonashi Eris, Otonashi Melwin, Ballard Kit, Otonashi Yuki, Otonashi Maya, Otonashi Kimy, Otonashi Nao, Otonashi Miyabi, Kyoukya Eaeriaea, Yayoi Shiraishi, Otonashi Kurona, Otonashi Himari, Otonashi Jessica, Ichigo Momomiya, Otonashi Kate ,Otonashi Jen y Deetz Lydia.

Varios de los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

- ¡silencio! – ordenó la vicedirectora.

- la razón por la cual se haya seleccionado un solo tipo de youkais, es debido a que los occidentales pueden sentirse confundidos e intimidados ante la vasta cantidad de youkais que se hallan en Japón – explicó la directora Byakusetsu - Recuerden que este viaje es para estudiar si es factible el relacionamiento entre el mundo mágico de Japón y occidente. En cuanto a la señorita Deetz y su acompañante, les recuerdo que son casos especiales.

Nadie se veía contrariado ante lo último que dijo la directora y Lydia se emociono con que por fin se volvería a encontrar con sus amigos, sin sospechar que en ese momento, uno de ellos de nombre Harry Potter, tenía una pesadilla en que un mago de nombre Voldemort mataba a un muggle ante la presencia de otro apodado colagusano…

Lydia y sus compañeros se encontraban en la tarde acampando luego de un largo viaje, cuando la muchacha recibió el Diario el Profeta (una edición atrasada). Se entero de la conmoción en el estadio durante la copa mundial de quidditch, y le preocupó el informe acerca de la multitud de cadáveres que reportaba el periódico.

- Rita Skeeter miente – fue lo único que le dijo Ayanami Sensei a Lydia. La muchacha pese a que no pudo sacarle más información a su maestra no tuvo motivos para dudar de ella, puesto que la Sensei siempre era acertada con lo que decía, como si poseyera una mente omnisciente.

Al llegar la noche en Howarts, Dumbledore le comunicaba al alumnado que en ese lugar se realizaría el Torneo de los tres Magos, y que además de manera excepcional participaría un colegio extra: el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería para Youkais y Brujos Nekoten. También indicó que el límite de edad para participar en el torneo no se aplicaría para los integrantes del colegio de magia japonés.

Luego de un par de días Lydia y sus amigos ya se desesperaban porque todavía les faltaban dos semanas antes de llegar a su destino.

- la magia que utilizan esos occidentales es un chiste – le dijo Alba Roze a Lydia.

- algunos de sus hechizos no son un chiste – le contestó Lydia, pensando en el avada kedavra.

- si te refieres al avada kedavra, en Japón hemos desarrollado su contra hechizo: el abracadabra – siguió insistiendo Alba.

Aunque a Lydia no le gustase Alba Roze, tenía que admitir que él tenía razón, de hecho el avada kedavra era una derivación distorsionada del abracadabra. El hechizo original el abracadabra, era en un principio un hechizo de protección contra el mal, pero luego de siglos de lucha los magos occidentales olvidaron su uso y crearon el avada kedavra. Fue curioso que en Japón, se redescubriese el hechizo original, el cual podía muy bien servir para detener el avada.

- ya deja de molestar Roze – dijo Percy y alba roze levantó los hombros aburrido.

- ¿seguro que no nos engañas Lydia, de verdad que los magos occidentales dicen sus hechizos en latín? – preguntó incrédula Miyabi.

- sí, es cierto – todo lo dicen en latín.

- JA, eso es tan estúpido – decía Juri

- barbaros – agregó Yuuto

- incivilizados – fue lo que dijo de forma arrogante Kyoukya.

- porque no decirlo en su idioma… - se extrañó Yayoi.

- ya basta – ordenó Himari – dejen de molestar… aunque tienen algo de razón, yo le veo poco práctico.

- occidente es otro mundo mágico – explicó Lydia – tienen otra forma de pensamiento, no prejuzgues.

- yo no intento prejuzgar, pero no entiendo cómo pueden usar algo tan primitivo como varitas mágicas – le dijo Nao.

- de hecho Nao, los magos y brujas occidentales piensan que los báculos mágicos son primitivos, por eso desarrollaron las varitas – le contestó Lydia.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - preguntó intrigada Kit Ballard.

- verás – dijo Lydia – los báculos que utilizaban los occidentales no desplegaban mucho poder y por eso crearon las varitas que amplificaban de manera más poderosa la magia.

- sí, recuerdo que me explicaste eso – dijo Blair – en cambio nosotros hicimos todo a la inversa, dejamos de utilizar las ramas de árboles sagrados y desarrollamos los báculos.

- pero nuestros báculos son mucho más poderosos que los antiguos báculos de los occidentales y que sus varitas actuales – dijo Eris sin ánimo de ofender.

- aun así, debemos practicar el abracadabra como nos lo dijo Ayanami Sensei – les dijo a todas Melwin.

Todos asintieron, lo mismo que Lydia y Percy, quienes no se imaginaban que en ese momento sus amigos de Griffindor estaban recibiendo las lecciones del profesor Moody acerca de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Luego de dos semanas, por fin llego la mañana del viernes y los cat people ya se acercaban a su destino.

- ya llegaron los de Beauxbatons y los de Durmstrang, seguro pronto llegaran los estudiantes de Nekoten – dijo Hermione.

- ¡miren allá a lo lejos! En las colinas – señaló Parvati.

Harry quien no tenía una buena vista trató de enfocar el objeto que se acercaba a una velocidad endiablada, mientras los demás daban exclamaciones de asombro. Pronto también a Harry se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión, los dos anteriores colegios y sus llegadas palidecían ante lo que el muchacho veía: una enorme y extraña criatura que se asemejaba a un gato de múltiples patas y que poseía una sonrisa igual al gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas… era una especie de bus… un gato-bus (pensó Harry). Ratones enormes sujetaban faroles que iluminaban el camino, aunque esto no era necesario ya que los ojos del gato-bus iluminaban perfectamente.

El gato-bus era muy flexible y rápido, además que liviano, porque a veces saltaba y corría sobre las copas de los arboles, los cuales apenas se inclinaban con el peso. Luego dando un gran salto, el gato-bus aterrizó cerca de los estudiantes, de una forma antinaturalmente ligera, sin ruido alguno y sin levantar polvo.

- wow, que diablos es eso – dijo Ron.

- epa, nos está mirando y… ¡esta sonriendo! – dijo un alumno de slytherin.

La "puerta" del gato-bus se abrió y entonces salió un Chico Gato.

- ¡hola chicos! No les escribimos diciendo que nos volveríamos a encontrar – grito feliz Percy, el Chico Gato amigo de Lydia [ver fanfics: Un gato contra el prisionero de azkaban 1 y 2; un gato contra un fantasma 1 y 2]

- miren es Percy – dijo en voz alta Filias Dispout, un alumno de Hufflepuff, con lo que la casa vitoreo a su amigo.

- ¡Percy, viene Lydia contigo! – gritó Silvia Comtear, otra alumna de Hufflepuff.

Percy se disponía a responder cuando fue requerido por su maestra.

- disculpe Ayanami Sensei – dijo Percy y ayudo a su profesora a bajar del gato-bus.

- Ayanami Sensei, bienvenida a Howarts.

- ¿Sensei? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione.

- quiere decir profesor o profesora Ron.

Hermione se quedo sorprendida ante la profesora de Nekoten, ella tenía una piel blanca como la nieve y su cabello era azul claro (¿cerulean? Pensó), pero lo que más le impresiono fueron esos ojos carmesí. La profesora Ayanami vestía un kimono azul hermosísimo con figuras de conejos blancos en el, se desplazaba de manera grácil, casi etérea, sus alumnos la seguían.

- ¿esa es su maestra?, ¡pero si es de nuestra edad! – exclamó Ron.

- sabes Ron que no debes fijarte sólo en las apariencias, puede que tenga mucha más edad – le contestó Hermione.

- ¿esos son los estudiantes, parecen que son de diferentes cursos? – señaló Ron.

Efectivamente, varios estudiantes al parecer todos ellos cat people como Percy, iban ordenadamente tras su profesora. Algunos se veían más jóvenes que Harry y otros parecían tener más edad. Todos ellos vestían trajes escolares japoneses de décadas pasadas, la mujeres el clásico vestido marinerito que ya no se usaba en el mundo muggle, aunque esta, era de color negro como los primeros que circularon, los hombres llevaban puesto el clásico traje negro con muchos botones por delante.

- oye que buenas están – dijo George – yo creí que las de Beauxbatons estaban para chuparse los dedos, pero en realidad no tienen nada que hacer con estas nenas.

- es cierto hermano - corroboró Fred – estas si están para sopar pan.

Hermione miro con reproche a los gemelos, pero tuvo que reconocer que varias de ellas poseían una belleza que sencillamente estaba en otro nivel, más que criaturas de carne y hueso, parecían ser el resultado de un pulidísimo trabajo de diseño y dibujo, Hermione no podía entenderlo.

Las Chicas gato que acaparaban la atención de los chicos eran dos: una que parecía tener más edad que las demás, era muy curvilínea, con generosas proporciones y miraba todo alrededor con expresión pícara; la otra de la misma edad que Hermione, pero con los otros atributos sensuales que la anterior Chica Gato, la única diferencia es que tenía una expresión seria y portaba una espada japonesa.

- pues los chicos no se ven nada mal, mejor que los de Durmstrang – dijo Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- sí, si no te gustan los musculosos – dijo Parvati babeando.

Hermione tuvo que dar la razón a las chicas. Los Chicos Gato, parecían poseer una belleza delicada, diría andrógina. Ron la miraba ceñudo.

- oye ni te atrevas a mirarlos – le dijo de forma posesiva Ron.

- eh… sí, pronto entraremos a comer al castillo – le dijo una distraída y ruborizada Hermione, sin apartar la mirada de los Chicos Gato.

Atrás de todos ellos se hallaba una chica que caminaba con paso confiado. Su cabello tan negro como la superficie del lago en una noche sin estrellas, sus ojos enormes tan negros y profundos que hacían que uno se perdiese en ellos, piel tan blanca que no tenía nada que envidiar a los pétalos de las flores más níveas, era Lydia que caminaba junto a Percy… aunque había algo diferente en ella… ¡tenía orejas y cola de gato!

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a Lydia, pero cuando ella les miro y les saludó con la mano, junto a sonrisa tanto en sus labios como en sus ojos, los primeros en reaccionar fueron los de Hufflepuff dándole efusivos y cariñosos gritos de bienvenida.

Los integrantes del colegio Nekoten se dirigieron al castillo guiadas por la profesora Sprout para así poder sentarse en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- vaya… ahora Lydia se ve más bonita – dijo Harry.

- de que hablas, ahora sí que esta mas freak que nunca, me pregunto si también arrojara bolas de pelo por…

- ¡no le digas así! – le grito Neville, él recordaba como Lydia sacrificó sus tardes en Hogsmeade para hacerle compañía luego de que la profesora McGonagall le prohibiera ir al pueblo el año pasado.

Ron se quedo callado de la impresión, Neville no era de los que gritaban.

Al entrar al castillo todos los estudiantes se sentaron en sus mesas y esperaron la entrada de los colegios invitados.

El primer colegio en presentarse fue Beauxbatons, sus alumnas vestían trajes azules ajustados y presentaron una entrada algo rara que consistía en suspiros dirigidos a los estudiantes de las mesas. Ni que decir que las francesas quedaron decepcionadas ante el frio recibimiento de los chicos ya que estos sólo esperaban que se presentasen las chicas gato.

El segundo colegio fue Durmstrang, con una entrada más agresiva que fue mejor apreciada por los estudiantes locales. Un abanderado del colegio continental hizo surgir una flama que se asemejo a la figura de un fénix para honrar a Dumbledore.

[nota del autor: imagínense la entrada de Nekoten con el soundtrack del Anime Fairy Tail: Fantasia o cualquier marcha Anime que les guste]

Por fin fue el turno del colegio Nekoten y todos sus estudiantes entraron en una formación de dos filas, sin embargo, junto a ellos, ingresaban al colegio multitud de gatos de todos los colores, estos pasaban entre las piernas de los estudiantes, pero tanto felinos como estudiantes estaban en una sincronía perfecta y natural que daba a pensar que esto no era fruto de una coreografía planificada con anterioridad. Los felinos parecían ser de distintos tipos mágicos, puesto que aparte de los gatos normales, había gatos que andaban sobre sus dos patas traseras, gatos que parecían levitar junto a los estudiantes, o que volaban gracias a la ayuda de grandes alas, algunos estaban vestidos y caminaban o también se desplazaban por el aire. Entonces comenzó una melodía que encendió el corazón de los presentes y pétalos de cerezo empezaron a abarcar todo el comedor, de repente la imagen del colegio Nekoten se mostro en el lugar, y daba la impresión que sus estudiantes salían del camino principal para dirigirse donde la mesa de los profesores. El espectáculo fue grandioso con la música, los gatos (algunos de ellos entonando una tonada o tocando finos instrumentos y bailando tiernamente con sus patitas), la imagen del colegio flanqueada por la torre de Tokio al atardecer y el monte Fuji al otro lado al amanecer. Luego la profesora de los estudiantes paso por en medio y al llegar donde la mesa de los profesores hizo surgir de entre la palma de sus manos un sol y una luna enormes que se elevaron hasta el techo del colegio, los astros se juntaron un poco y después se transformaron en el escudo de Howarts con los cuatro animales representativos de las casas.

Dumbledore y todos los demás presentes estaban impresionados, el director dio un breve discurso de bienvenida y comenzó el banquete. Mientras cenaban una chica hermosa del colegio francés, se acerco a Ron y le pidió la sopa.

- sí, sí pero aparta que no nos dejas ver a las japonesas – le reclamó Ron y con un gesto de la mano le dio a entender que se recorriese a un lado. La chica agarró la sopa y se la puso de sombrero al pelirrojo bañándolo por completo.

Hubo un amago de Ron de querer golpear a la chica pero afortunadamente la profesora francesa llegó y se llevo a su alumna mientras la reñía en voz baja. La profesora McGonagall estaba que echaba chispas y ya se disponía a dirigirse donde Ron. Afortunadamente para el pelirrojo, la profesora de Nekoten se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.

- ¿desea algo profesora Ayanami? – le preguntó cortésmente Dumbledore.

La profesora Ayanami no le contesto, simplemente se limito a mirarle por unos incómodos segundos, finalmente cogió la barba del director y empezó a acariciarla. Todos los profesores se quedaron de piedra lo mismo que el director, los alumnos del colegio miraban asombrados.

- …disculpe profesora Ayanami… - trataba de decir Dumbledore.

- te creció la barba Albus, muchacho.

- ¿perdone la memoria de este viejo profesor, pero acaso ya la había conocido?

Entonces la maestra se convirtió en un gato blanco de ojos carmesí y salto sobre la cabeza de Snape.

- antes no tenía siquiera una cola – le dijo la gata de dos colas– Snape no se atrevía a moverse.

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo un momento y luego exclamó con fuerza.

- ¡Ayanami Sensei! No creí que la volvería a ver.

- Albus, conoces a esta persona – preguntó McGonagall.

- Minerva, ella era mi antigua maestra cuando yo aun era un muchacho. Ayanami Rei, mi Sensei, ella me enseño a mí y a mi mejor amigo Maui – dijo claramente Dumbledore mientras se enjuagaba con su pañuelo.

La profesora volvió a transformarse en una chica gato de dos colas, aunque aún seguía sobre la cabeza de Snape.

- disculpe pero podría POR FAVOR bajarse – le reclamó Snape, entonces con la ayuda de Hagrid la profesora Ayanami pisó el suelo nuevamente.

- Filius, tu también has crecido…

- Ayanami Sensei, no sabía que usted sería la profesora que vendría de Japón, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que estaba enseñando en ese lugar – respondió Flitwick.

- ¿ustedes también se conocen? – preguntó sorprendido Dumbledore.

En las mesas todos estaban cuchicheando entre sí ante estas revelaciones.

- ¿sabías que Ayanami Sensei era la antigua maestra de esos dos profesores? – preguntó Sei a Lydia.

- no, no lo sabía, ya sabes cómo es Ayanami Sensei, casi nunca habla – le respondió Lydia – Tampoco sabía que era la maestra de Maui Sensei. Ahora veo que el poder que me enseño mi maestro se debe a Ayanami Sensei… a su nombre…

- a que te refieres Lydia – le preguntó Percy.

- me refiero a que el apellido Ayanami, viene de Aya que significa: patrón, tejido o figura y Nami que vendría a significar: onda, ola, tsunami… ves, el poder mágico que me enseño Maui Sensei era "Tsunami Mágico", también le llamaba "tejido de olas".

- yo pensé que Ayanami significaba "venida del cielo" – respondió Percy.

- tienes que estudiar más la escritura japonesa Percy.

- ese poder tuyo es poderosamente brutal Lydia – le dijo Kansuke.

- es muy similar al "Fairy Law" – indicó Ritsu.

- que es el "Fairy Law" – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tsukiko y Nanami.

- es una magia brutalmente poderosa, que puede acabar con todo un ejército enemigo menos tus aliados – respondió Natsuki – aunque el "Tsunami Mágico" de Lydia es más poderoso, ya que también puede destruir la infraestructura del enemigo, sin que la tuya sufra ningún daño.

- ¿el director de este colegio, también puede hacer lo mismo que Lydia? – preguntó Koo.

- no lo sé – dijo Lydia. [Atención spoiler de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte: Ayanami expulsó a Dumbledore por que este compartía con Grindelwald sus ideas de dominación mundial y por eso nunca le enseñó "Tsunami Mágico"]

- algunos Hufflepuffs se acercaron donde Lydia y esta les explicó que la transformaron en una Chica Gato, para de esta forma poder entender a la perfección el Japonés.

Luego de la cena, Dumbledore anuncia la apertura del Torneo de los tres magos, presentando a Barty Crouch y Ludo Bagman. Les indica a los estudiantes la hermenéutica del proceso de selección y les repite acerca del límite de edad (que no se aplicará para los estudiantes de Nekoten) y manda a todos a dormir.

El colegio se hallaba desierto y en el salón donde se hallaba el cáliz de fuego, Alba Roze, con una sonrisa siniestra observaba el cáliz.

- bien hagamos esto más interesante – y procedió a cerrar la puerta del salón.

Luego de que Lydia y sus demás compañeros de Nekoten se levantasen a la mañana siguiente (tuvieron una torre para ellos solos ya que a diferencia de los otros dos colegios no trajeron sus habitaciones consigo, sólo unas carpas), disciplinadamente fueron con Ayanami Sensei y dejaron sus nombres en el cáliz de fuego. La profesora japonesa observó mientras estuvo en el lugar al trío dorado (Harry, Ron y Hermione), a los chicos les incomodó la penetrante mirada que les daba la Nekomata de ojos rojos. Tuvieron la misma sensación que cuando Dumbledore les escaneaba con la mirada para ver si estaban mintiendo.

Lydia y Percy se despidieron efusivamente con las manos de sus amigos de Hufflepuff y del trío dorado una vez hubiesen terminado de depositar sus nombres y volvieron disciplinadamente a sus habitaciones.

- de seguro Dumbledore aprendió esa mirada con la profesora de Nekoten – dijo Hermione seria.

- tienes razón, nunca me acostumbrare a que me escaneen de esa manera – dijo Harry mientras se frotaba el pecho incomodo.

- deberían prohibir esa magia, es violación a la privacidad – gruño Ron.

Ya en la tarde todo el colegio se había reunido en el gran salón, expectantes a que el cáliz de fuego diera a conocer a los campeones del torneo. Llamas azules arrojaron un papel que fue cogido por Dumbledore.

- la campeona de Beauxbatons, es la señorita Fleur Delacour – anunció el director y envió a la joven a esperar un piso más abajo.

Nuevamente las llamas azules del cáliz arrojaron otro papel.

- el campeón de Durmstrang, es el señor Victor Krum – anunció Dumbledore con fuerza.

Todos esperaron que saliera otro papel del cáliz y efectivamente el anciano director anunció el veredicto del cáliz.

- el campeón de Howarts… es el señor… Cedric Diggory.

Un aplauso atronador retumbó en el gran salón, pero aun faltaba un colegio. Sin embargo, el cáliz se tomaba su tiempo…

- que pasa, porque el cáliz no da un nombre – preguntó Harry

- seguro son tan tontos que el cáliz no ve a nadie quien valga la pena – dijo Ron con sorna.

- no seas idiota Ron, acaso no los viste con atención, cada uno de los estudiantes parece un líder por derecho propio, esta vez el cáliz la tiene difícil – dijo resueltamente Hermione.

- ¿a quién crees que el cáliz elegirá? – preguntó Mayu luego de cinco minutos.

- seguro que a ti, eres muy poderosa – dijo Sasana.

- mi madre es la poderosa, yo en cambio prefiero pasar mi tiempo jugando video juegos en vez de estudiar, seguro será Himari o Kit, aunque también Natsuki es una rival peligrosa.

- Himary y Kit pueden destruir cada una un jodido ejército o más, pero Kyoukya tiene sangre de diosa en ella – dijo Kitty

- Natsuki, Sasana y yo también tenemos sangre divina –dijo con flojera Mayu – y mírame…

- entonces será Melwin, ella es la líder, no será una autentica máquina de matar, como Himari o Ballard, pero es la más confiable, recuerdan cuando la directora, la vice directora y Ayanami Sensei tuvieron que ausentarse por una emergencia, fue Melwin la que estuvo a cargo del colegio pese a que había otros profesores presentes – dijo Sylvia. En eso el cáliz arrojó el nombre del último campeón.

- y el campeón… o mejor dicho la campeona de Nekoten es, la señorita Lydia Deetz.

Otro aplauso atronador sonó por parte de los alumnos de Nekoten y de Hufflepuff. Dumbledore y el trío dorado también aplaudían lo mismo que Neville.

Lydia, al igual que los otros elegidos se dirigió al piso inferior donde estaban reunidos los otros campeones.

- ¡Lydia, no me digas que tú también eres una campeona! me alegro que hayas sido tú – le dijo Cedric, contento de que su antigua compañera de casa también haya sido seleccionada, bueno al fin y al cabo para el muchacho Lydia aun continuaba siendo una orgullosa miembro de la casa Hufflepuff.

- gracias Cedric – le dijo Lydia y ambos procedieron a abrazarse, luego se soltaron y gritaron ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Los otros campeones les miraron asombrados, cuando en eso entro Harry, con una expresión como si le hubiesen dicho que en realidad Snape era su padre biológico.

Harry balbuceaba algunas palabras cuando se escucharon fuertes gritos y vieron que varios profesores se acercaban furiosos discutiendo a pleno pulmón, sólo la profesora de Nekoten permanecía con su característico rostro inexpresivo el cual sería la envidia de Snape.

Harry juraba y perjuraba  
que él no tenía nada que ver con su elección como campeón, pero solo Dumbledore le creía (bueno él y Lydia). La discusión subió de tono entre los profesores pero al final se aceptó que Harry fuese el segundo campeón de Howarts. En eso varios alumnos de los distintos colegios entraron al salón.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les dijo ojoloco Moody.

- disculpen profesores pero acaba de suceder algo – dijo un alumno de ultimo año de ravenclaw.

- y ahora que pasa por amor a Merlín – exclamó McGonagall.

- es que, el cáliz de fuego se desactivo…

- ya sabemos que el cáliz se desactivo, no era necesario que nos interrumpieran por eso – escupió Snape.

- bueno resulta que volvió a activarse…

Todos los profesores abrieron profundamente los ojos.

- y selecciono a un nuevo campeón – dijo una alumna de slytherin.

- y quien es – preguntó quedo Dumbledore que parecía a punto de desplomarse.

En ese momento una mano se alzo entre la multitud… la mano de Hermione Granger. [esa no se la esperaban ¿verdad?]

Nuevamente el caos estalló y todos los adultos se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el piso superior, varios estudiantes fueron empujados hacia las paredes en el proceso (principalmente por Snape quien pensó: ¡nunca más voy a tener una oportunidad de hacer esto en mi vida y sin que me recriminen!)

- FILCH, FILCH QUE FUE LO QUE PASO – bramó Dumbledore

El conserje no aporto más datos que los que le dijeron los estudiantes un minuto atrás.

- TRES CAMPEONES DUMBLEDORE, TRES – gritó con fuerza Madame Maxine.

- Y ENCIMA UNO DE LOS CAMPEONES RESULTA SER UNA EX ALUMNA TUYA CARAJO – comenzó a vociferar Karkarov, refiriéndose a Lydia.

El señor Crouch se hallaba como si estuviese en estado de shock, sólo Bagman parecía que estuviese disfrutando del caos presente, lo mismo que Alba Roze.

Los profesores siguieron discutiendo y la cosa se salió de control cuando todos ellos (alumnos y profesores) se tranzaron a golpes, o al menos eso quisieron ya que la profesora Ayanami quien se mantuvo en una calma antinatural todo el tiempo, invocó un rayo que perforó una de las paredes del castillo.

- hay muchas personas aquí – fue lo único que dijo la Nekomata y los profesores mandaron a los alumnos no seleccionados por el cáliz a sus habitaciones. Los adultos acordaron no discutir y Crouch les explico más detalles del torneo a los chicos, Bagman parecía encontrarse en la gloria y finalmente mandaron a los campeones a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione y Harry parecían los parias de todo el colegio, nadie de su casa les dirigía la palabra e incluso algunos alumnos de ravenclaw y slytherin (en su mayoría de slytherin) se acordaban de manera muy grosera de sus padres. Los chicos se asustaron cuando en uno de los patios fueron rodeados por la TODA pero TODA la casa de Hufflepuff…

- queremos escuchar su versión de los hechos – les dijo de forma seca Andrew Britton.

- No pensamos decirles nada - les respondió Harry, pero Hermione le suplicó para que no los hiciera enojar.

Harry explico muy brevemente lo que paso, total igual no les creerían…

- les creemos chicos – dijo Tom Parkinon.

Harry y Hermione se estamparon de espaldas contra el suelo y luego incorporándose y forzando una sonrisa dijeron.

- ¿Qué en serio?

- claro, Lydia fue a nuestra sala común y nos dijo que ella y Percy ponían sus manos al fuego por ustedes dos tortolitos – les dijo guiñándoles el ojo Suzane Clidford.

- este… nosotros no somos torto…

- y si Lydia está dispuesta a poner las manos al fuego por ustedes – les interrumpió Monica Judson – entonces nosotros ponemos pecho muralla por ustedes, tontos enamorados.

- este… que no somos…

- así que no se preocupen – les dijo Cedric – nosotros les consideramos como nuestros amigos, ¿verdad?, y eso ¿Por qué?

- porque somos… HUFFLEPUFF JODEEEEEER.

- ¡celebremos por los tres campeones de Howarts! – gritó un chico gordito mientras se sacaba la túnica y la ondeaba con su brazo. Entonces los chicos levantaron en hombros a Hermione, Harry y a Cedric. Hermione y Harry no lo podían creer, se miraron muy sonrientes y por un momento quisieron haber pertenecido a los tejones desde el principio…

Lydia y Percy veían desde lo alto de una de las ventanas del colegio la escena, las manos de los chicos estaban apoyadas en la fría piedra de la ventana abierta, pero sus manos no sentían el frio, porque la cola de ambos se entrelazaba con ternura.

Pasaron los días y a Lydia le pidieron que fuese a una sesión fotográfica y a la revisión de las varitas por parte del señor Ollivander. Luego de un incidente que involucró a la reportera amarillista Rita Skeeter y a Harry, todos los campeones se tomaron la fotografía y procedieron a la revisión de varitas.

El señor Ollivander se mostró interesado por la varita de Krum, pero cuando llego el turno de Lydia, literalmente se cayó de espaldas. Cuando el anciano le pidió a Lydia que mostrase su varita, ella le dijo que no tenía una y que no necesitaba de varita alguna, que sólo para algunos hechizos ella utilizaba su báculo. Fleur se rió por el hecho de que Lydia usase algo tan primitivo, pero entonces Lydia con la mayor naturalidad posible cogió una pequeña llave que tenia diminutas alas a los costados y que colgaba de su cuello y estirando ambos brazos dijo:

- ¡báculo que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera identidad frente a Lydia, quien aceptó la misión contigo, libérate!

De repente un círculo mágico luminoso y con extraños signos surgió bajo los pies de Lydia y delante de su mano se materializó el báculo de la muchacha, parecía la guadaña que usaba la muerte pero esta tenía dos hojas, además al lado de cada hoja había un ojo que miraba a todos lados como si fuese el ojo del profesor Moody, también había una boca siniestra que babeaba continuamente y de pronto emitió un grito agudo y potente que reventó los vidrios de las ventanas. El báculo era enorme (media como tres metros), pero Lydia que era pequeña como Hermione, la manejaba con una soltura y facilidad antinatural.

Ni que decir que todos se quedaron de piedra, bueno casi todos, Fleur y Hermione gritaron (dijeron kyaaaaaaa con lindas vocecitas) y luego Fleur se desplomó.

- que te parece mi báculo Cedric – le dijo sonriente Lydia y estiro su mano libre.

Cedric tuvo dudas para darle la mano a Lydia, pero al final la amistad Hufflepuff venció el miedo y le estrechó la mano.

Los días pasaron y salió el artículo de la odiosa periodista, por supuesto que como ella no estaba en el momento en que Lydia invocó su báculo (fue antes expulsada por Dumbledore), el artículo sólo trato sobre Harry, y a los otros campeones ni se los mencionó, con excepción de Hermione, en el que decía que era la novia de Harry. Por supuesto esto afianzó la reacción de los Hufflepuffs hacia el dúo, ya que cada vez que los veían juntos o por separado, les dirigían amplias sonrisas picaras o les guiñaban el ojo descaradamente, ¡incluso Dumbledore y todos los profesores (bueno Snape no) les guiñaban el ojo! El colmo fue cuando la profesora McGonagall les mando a llamar y ambos recibieron clases de seis horas seguidas con la aburrida mujer acerca de… ¡educación sexual!… [njajajajaja lo que se me ocurre]

Lydia se entero de la pasión de Hermione por los elfos domésticos y el P.E.D.D.O. y para felicidad de la Griffindor, Tanto Lydia como Percy estaban dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que sea. Una mañana cuando las chicas discutían acerca de cambiarle el nombre al P.E.D.D.O. para que los demás no siguieran burlándose de la sigla, Harry les comunico asustado que la primera prueba seria contra unos dragones. Las dos chicas se asustaron, pero luego Lydia se tranquilizó cuando Harry le explicó que no tendrían que luchar contra ellos, simplemente distraerlos de alguna forma y coger un huevo falso de color dorado.

Harry decidió avisarle a Cedric sobre los dragones, y ojoloco que estuvo observando lo mando a llamar a su despacho y le sugirió un plan para hacerse con la victoria. Mientras las chicas planeaban en como burlar al dragón, Lydia ya tenía un plan y por lo tanto se dedico a ayudar a Hermione, le consiguió una túnica a prueba de fuego y ambas chicas elaboraron pociones para combatir el fuego, esta idea le vino a la mente a Lydia, cuando se entero acerca de cómo Harry atravesó el muro de fuego para proteger la piedra del hechicero durante su primer año.

El problema para Hermione es que no podía utilizar la misma magia que usaría Lydia para burlar al dragón, por dos motivos: primero, la magia que usaría Lydia no se enseñaba en Howarts; y segundo, ya no tenía tiempo. Así que las chicas diseñaron una estrategia de emergencia y rezaron para que funcionase.

Tanto Hermione, Harry y Cedric, decidieron pasar el ultimo día juntos repasando la estrategia que utilizarían contra sus dragones, misteriosamente ni Lydia, ni Percy se encontraban en el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente todos los campeones estaban en una tienda fuera del estadio que poco a poco se abarrotaba de espectadores. Percy se coló en la tienda y abrazo a Lydia de forma apasionada como si quisiese transmitirle toda su confianza y alejar de ella los nervios. Hermione y Harry hicieron lo mismo, pero en ese momento la odiosa de rita skeeter apareció y les tomó una foto, mientras Krum le reprochaba su falta de decencia.

En ese momento entró Dumbledore junto a Crouch y Bagman, e hicieron el sorteo de dragones para cada uno de los campeones. Tanto a Hermione como a Lydia, les tocaron unos dragones Quetzalcóatl, la diferencia radicaba en que el dragón Quetzalcóatl de la Griffindor, provenía de México, y era el dragón mas pacifico de todos, en cambio, a Lydia, le tocó su primo hermano de Bolivia, el cual era conocido como el más feroz de todos, incluyendo al colacuerno húngaro de Harry.

Primero salieron los campeones continentales y luego Cedric, los chicos esperaron a que el tejón se atuviese al plan trazado de transformar una roca en un perro y no se pusiera nervioso.

Luego fue el turno de Harry, y tal como lo habían planeado, el chico llamo a su escoba utilizando su varita y cogió el huevo dorado (aunque antes el dragón lo persiguió por el castillo).

Entonces fue el turno de Hermione y Lydia le dio un fuerte abrazo para que se calmara, al entrar a la arena la grifindor que llevaba su túnica anti fuego, se tomo las pociones mágicas y mediante un hechizo se camufló asemejándose a una roca. El dragón podía sentir el calor y el olor de su objetivo, pero Hermione también tomo pociones que camuflaron su calor corporal y neutralizaban cualquier aroma suyo. Entonces con la ayuda de su varita, la chica transformo una roca en un huevo de dragón e hizo que este rebotara por el lugar. El dragón se alejó de sus otros huevos para coger al huevo loco y Hermione poco a poco se acercó y finalmente robo el huevo falso.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Lydia y antes de salir se besó con Percy de manera apasionada. Y entonces lo vio, el dragón más salvaje de todos: el Quetzalcóatl Boliviano, se asemejaba a sus pares del lejano oriente en sus cuernos y en su forma alargada y sin alas, pero contaba al igual que su primo norteamericano con plumas multicolores que le cubrían todo el cuerpo, plumas duras como el diamante y afiladas como el acero. El rostro de la criatura le recordó al de los gusanos de arena de No Mundo y se preguntó si acaso estuviesen relacionados genéticamente, tal vez compartían un ancestro común. Lydia desecho rápidamente tales pensamientos y se concentró de lleno en su misión. El dragón rugía y avanzaba hacia la muchacha a gran velocidad y con movimientos salvajes, pero Lydia con toda la calma del mundo simplemente estiró su brazo e hizo aparecer un muñeco igual a ella pero de forma chibi chibi (tipo infantil y pequeño) el cual fue arrojado lejos, el dragón cambió de decisión y comenzó a atacar al muñeco. Hubiese acabado con este de un solo golpe pero su naturaleza salvaje le obligó a despedazar su presa parte por parte, lo cual le dio a Lydia la oportunidad de generar varias muñecas suyas y arrojarlas por todo el estadio, ya con el dragón distraído, Lydia decidió no perder tiempo y se transformó en un gato negro, luego se elevó por los aires sin necesidad de alas y rápidamente cogió el huevo dorado y salió del estadio.

Los jueces daban su puntuación pero a la Nekoten eso no le interesaba, sólo quería encontrase con Percy y cuando lo encontró se abrazaron con fuerza.

En la sala que compartían los Nekoten, todos felicitaban a Lydia por salir victoriosa. Le pidieron que abriese el huevo pero un ruido insoportable salió de este, al parecer el enigma del huevo sería difícil de solucionar.

Una tarde la profesora Ayanami les comunicó a sus estudiantes que se celebraría un baile en el castillo y que los campeones abrirían este. A nadie sorprendió que Lydia y Percy decidiesen ir juntos, en cuanto a sus amigos, Hermione fue invitada rápidamente por Neville y la chica gustosa aceptó. Esto disgustó a las Chicas Gato, ya que se morían de ganas de ir al baile con él.

El pobre de Neville se sorprendió muchísimo cuando las Chicas Gato hacían fila para pedirle que saliera con ellas. En especial se ruborizó mucho cuando Blair, la Chica Gato que parecía tener más edad y obscenamente curvilínea, de forma descaradamente sensual se le insinuó y quiso seducirlo para que plantase a Hermione, pero Kurona le avisó a Melwin, la cual la cogió de la oreja (pese a que era mucho más pequeña que ella) y la castigó prohibiéndole ir al baile (aunque no era profesora).

- tranquilas chicas – trataba de calmarlas Lydia, cerrando los ojos y forzando una sonrisa.

- para ti es fácil decirlo – ya tienes pareja – le increpó Sylvia.

- después de lo bien que nos hablaste de tu amigo el león – suspiró Jessica.

- entonces, ¿por qué no van con los chicos de mi antigua casa Hufflepuff?, saben, también son excelentes personas…

- ¿crees que nos inviten? – ansiosamente le preguntó Momomiya.

- este… creo que lo mejor es que las inviten ustedes primero… - seguía diciendo Lydia, manteniendo su expresión Anime en el rostro, detrás suyo Percy se agarraba la boca con ambas manos para no reír.

- qué diablos les pasa a los chicos de este colegio – dijo enojada Kate – a esos grifosdork o como se llamen, se la pasan estirando sus torsos y sonriendo estúpidamente.

- o esos esliteletrina o algo parecido, hablan en voz alta de lo importante y ricas que son sus familias cada vez que pasamos cerca – hizo notar ceñuda Jen.

- los ravencry, y tu ex curso Lydia, desvían su mirada cuando nos ven o quieren decirnos algo pero empiezan a balbucear – le hizo notar Natsuki – nos odian tanto que tienen que apartar la mirada y luego tratan de echarnos un conjuro…

- o se tropiezan – recalcó Eris.

- o se ponen muy sudorosos cuando nos acercamos y queremos preguntarles algo – remarcó Blair.

- cualquiera se pone sudoroso al ver las dos enormes bolas de grasa que llevas delante de tuyo, es repugnante – le riño Miyabi.

- que [CENSURADO] dijiste.

- ¿Qué, acaso eres sorda? [CENSURADO]

- mira que tu [CENSURADO] y luego no me vengas con [CENSURADO] pedazo de [CENSURADO]

- así, pues, por mi [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] y [CENSURADO]

- [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] y [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] y [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] y [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] y [CENSURADO], etc. [CENSURADISIMO]

- [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] y [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] y [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] y [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO] [CENSURADO], etc., [CENSURADISIMO]

La cosa paso a mayores y mobiliario variado y muy pesado empezó a volar por el lugar de un lado al otro. Lydia seguía tratando de calmar a sus amigas pero Percy la alzó en brazos y dando patadas de karate se abrió paso para salir del lugar. Los Chicos Gato trataron de calmar la situación, pero corrieron la misma suerte que el mobiliario.

Rayos de diversos colores salían por los muros de la torre que ocupaban, de pronto dos explosiones enormes se cargaron la pared norte y oeste de la pobre torre y un rayo salió disparado hacia la torre de astronomía cargándosela en una bola luminosa antes de explotar, otro rayo salió contra el campo de quidditch y… bueno Howarts tuvo que redibujar los mapas del colegio…

La profesora Ayanami entró a la derruida sala, en la que aun seguían peleando las chicas (algunas chicas y chicos de Nekoten estaban estampados contra los muros) y quiso imponer orden, pero salido de no sé donde un puño se estrello en su rostro y mando a volar a pobre profesora hasta el firmamento y despareció brillando como una estrella.

Fue un autentico milagro que nadie hubiese muerto, la profesora Ayanami aun no aparecía y por tanto fue Melwin la encargada de gritarles a voz en cuello (claro, antes tuvieron que despegarla del muro con una espátula enorme que trajeron los elfos domésticos)

Dumbledore quien siempre mantenía una calma antinatural (algo seguro aprendido de Ayanami Sensei), estaba furioso, de hecho cuando Melwin fue llamada a la oficina de Dumbledore, las gárgolas guardianas se mofaron diciéndole: "habla despacito cuando entres, no sea que el director se caiga", "si, y es que está caminando por las paredes, JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA".

Habían dos cosas que le hacían hervir la sangre al director: la primera, su fénix mascota huyó del colegio despavorida, y segundo, todo el gran salón quedo en ruinas (Himari y Kit Ballard usaron el lugar como cuadrilátero personal), ahora ya no se podía realizar el baile de gala y la banda no aceptaría una devolución del dinero… … … a si, se le olvidaba ¡cómo iba a explicar esto a las autoridades muggles! ¡Ahora había otro lago donde estaba antes la cancha de quidditch!

Ayanami Sensei regreso a los dos días cubierta de vendajes y unos yesos [vieron a Rei Ayanami en evangelion]

La profesora no les gritó pero hizo formar en fila a todo su alumnado (menos a Lydia y Percy que salieron del lugar antes de que se desatase el Armagedón) y con una expresión seria en el rostro les dio a cada uno una bofetada. La profesora de Nekoten hizo el papeleo necesario para activar apariciones dentro de Japón y envió a las chicas y chicos (por no haberse impuesto a sus compañeras) mediante la red flu a Hawái, y de allí directo a Japón.

Lydia le dio a Hermione un regalo de navidad anticipado, arreglando y luego disminuyendo los dientes de esta, luego que sufriera un accidente en la clase de pociones, ahora quedaba realmente hermosa, como una tarde de otoño con las hojas castañas cayendo y reflejando la luz del sol…

Ahora que todos sus compañeros del colegio abandonaron Howarts, Lydia aprovechó para resolver el misterio del huevo.

- ¿tienes alguna idea? – le preguntó Percy, el único estudiante de Nekoten que quedaba junto con la campeona.

Lydia volvió a abrir el huevo y nuevamente se reprodujo el insufrible ruido.

Lydia puso en funcionamiento su mente analítica.

- tal vez a diferentes velocidades… -murmuró para sí misma y abrió nuevamente el huevo, esta vez hizo que el ruido sonara más rápido, luego más lento. Cambio las velocidades del sonido a diferentes ritmos, tratando de aislar ruidos de fondo, separándolos por notas, pero no logro descubrir ningún tipo de código.

- ¿y ahora qué? – dijo Percy, aliviado que terminase la sesión de tortura auditiva.

- bueno, el sonido son una serie de ondas que viajan por el aire, el hecho de que sólo escuchemos ruido, implica que el sonido debe desplazarse en un ambiente igual al original en el que se desarrolló la fuente sónica. Eso implica planos diferentes, y ya que descartamos el aire, por lógica también queda descartado el elemento tierra, por lo tanto sólo quedan los elementos fuego, agua y el anti elemento que es el vacio.

Lydia hizo levitar el huevo hasta la chimenea de la sala (la hicieron mudar a otra torre del castillo) y con un conjuro hizo que las llamas se incrementasen, con otro hechizo para resistir el fuego procedió a abrir el huevo, pero nada paso. Entonces conjuró un enorme bañador y lo lleno con agua, introdujo el huevo y procedió abrirlo, ahora el ruido pareció tener más armonía y Lydia sumergió su cabeza descubriendo el enigma del huevo.

Percy observo con los ojos muy abiertos como Lydia resolvió en unos pocos minutos el problema, estaba tan orgulloso…

Los chicos fueron primero a la casa de los Hufflepuff y le dijeron a Cedric en qué consistía la prueba.

- entonces cada campeón tiene una hora para recuperar lo que sea que le sustrajeron y lo colocaran en el fondo del lago o no lo recuperara jamás, ¿tienes idea de que puede ser? – le preguntó el tejón.

- podría ser cualquier cosa, la pista del huevo, es sólo eso, una pista.

Los chicos se despidieron de Cedric quien se mostraba aliviado ya que en todos los días que se la paso buscando claves para descifrar la pista del huevo no había conseguido nada, incluso pensaba en ir al baño de prefectos para quitarse la frustración.

Luego fueron donde Hermione y Harry, y les explicaron lo mismo que a Cedric. Hermione estaba aliviada, los días enteros en que se paso en la biblioteca no dieron algún fruto, incluso estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria, Harry por su parte estaba muy despreocupado con la prueba. Los chicos acordaron que se reunirían con Cedric por la noche para planificar la estrategia a utilizar. El único que protestó fue Ron (se auto invito a la reunión de los chicos) diciendo que tendrían montón de tiempo ahora que ya no habría el baile y que no había que ir tan tarde en la noche, opinión que también fue compartida por nuestro valiente pero algo flojo Harry [¿algo flojo?, ¡si se la pasa jugando en las clases y luego le pide a Hermione que le de sus apuntes! FLOJONASO SERA]

- a ti que te importa, si tu no participas – le recriminó Hermione.

- es que es una estupidez, si hay tanto tiempo, vámonos Harry vamos a pedirle comida a las elfinas.

- ¡no te atrevas! Ellos no son tus esclavos para que cocinen por ti cuando te dé la gana.

- ya me tienes harto con eso del pedo.

- es P.E.D.D.O.

- mejor llámalo M.I.E.R.D.A. porque eso es lo que es, una que viene de un lugar que nunca conoció la magia no puede opinar al respecto.

Hermione se quedo helada y llorando se fue corriendo de la sala.

- ¿Qué esperas Harry? ¡Síguela! – le apremio Lydia.

- ¿y que, tu también estas afiliada a eso del pedo?

Lydia se soltó del agarre de Percy y le propino un puñetazo al pelirrojo saliendo luego a paso firme del lugar

- realmente, sólo eres un cabeza de bacinica ensarrada, aunque esta vez está llena de caca – le dijo Neville a Ron despectivamente y apretando los puños mientras observaba como Percy corría tras Lydia.

- ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo! Qué es lo que le ve a ese bastardo – gritaba Lydia, Percy estaba impresionado jamás había visto a Lydia insultar a alguien, de hecho sabía que a su amiga la palabra "odio" le parecía muy fuerte.

- ¿Por qué somos así? Porque…

- Lydia tranquila – la abrazo Percy por detrás.

- suéltame – le dijo Lydia tratando de zafarse.

- no, no lo haré hasta que te calmes.

- suéltame por favor – insistió mientras que Percy le daba la vuelta.

- tranquila, estas llorando – le dijo Percy mientras trataba de que Lydia levantase el rostro.

- no… no estoy llorando…

- esos diamantes tuyos no deben desperdiciarse.

Lydia levanto la cabeza y vio como Percy la miraba con profunda ternura, entonces Percy limpió las lágrimas de su amiga con su cola y ambos se rieron.

Luego ambos amigos recorrieron los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione, y se quedaron de piedra cuando encontraron que ella y Neville estaban abrazados.

- ¿no que Neville se quedo en la sala común de Griffindor? – preguntó Lydia.

- de seguro se nos adelantó – dijo alzando los hombros Percy – me alegro que la haya encontrado Neville, Harry no sabe como consolar a una chica…

Neville abrazaba y frotaba la espalda de su amiga para que esta dejara de llorar.

- ¿Qué le paso en la cara? – Dijo Lydia tapándose la boca con ambas manos – la tiene toda amoratada, toda ella.

- debería ir a la enfermería, incluso ese "rocky balboa" se ve lindo en comparación, parece que perdió todos los dientes del frente y su mandíbula está rota – señaló con las cejas fruncidas el Chico Gato. Lydia con los ojos muy abiertos, negaba con la cabeza, y mantenía la boca cubierta por sus manos.

- sabes, eso del P.E.D.D.O. no me parece mala idea – le dijo Neville, o trataba considerando su falta de dientes y su mandíbula rota – nunca me lo pareció…

Hermione le calló dulcemente, colocando delicadamente su dedo índice sobre los labios hinchados del muchacho. De repente le quemaba como el fuego el ver el rostro de Neville contraído por el dolor cada vez que quería hablar.

- siempre estas callado Neville, pero ahora hablas mucho… - y Hermione le dio un beso casto en los labios…

Hermione, luego de dejar a Neville en la enfermería decidió no ir a su sala común y les pidió a sus amigos poder quedarse con ellos, lo que aceptaron gustosos. Percy que no aguantaba más le confesó a la castaña que la habían visto con el bravo de Neville, la chica se ruborizó mucho pero mantenía una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Neville? – preguntó preocupada Lydia.

- está bien, Madam Pomfrey de seguro lo dejara como nuevo para mañana.

- ¿y no querías permanecer a su lado?, luego te podemos contar lo que…

Hermione la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

- sabes, fue Neville quien insistió en que no me perdiese la reunión… esta vez él fue quien me dio un beso…

- YAHOOO Hermione, GO GO GO – reía Percy mientras levantaba su puño y lo balanceaba en el aire feliz.

- en serio Hermione, estoy tan feliz… - y Lydia procedió a abrazarla como si fuese su hermana.

- como quedo el imbécil de Ron, ¿le gano? – preguntó el chico.

- bueno de hecho, Neville perdió.

- oh, lo siento – dijo Percy sintiéndose avergonzado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- lo importante no es que ganase o perdiese, sino que efectivamente lucho por mi… ¡lucho por mi! – decía la chica con una sonrisa y lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

- te merecías alguien muchísimo mejor que Ron, que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta – le dijo Lydia, frotando el brazo de su amiga.

- es cierto, Neville vale doce veces más que un Ron.

Al llegar la noche, los campeones y Percy se hallaban en la nueva torre que ocupaban los Nekoten (bueno los que quedaban), y planificaron su estrategia. Lydia propuso que todos los objetos de valor estuviesen encantados para localizarlos con algún hechizo fácilmente y atraerlos con el accio.

- ¿y si están encantados como los huevos falsos que tuvimos que robar a los dragones? – Hizo notar Cedric – el accio no funcionaba con ellos.

- entonces los marcaremos y utilizaremos estos espejos – Lydia les enseño unos pequeños espejos negros con mango para mujer – los utilizaremos como radar para localizar nuestros objetos preciados. Harry estaba impresionado, lo mismo que Hermione, pero a Cedric tuvieron que explicarle lo que era un radar.

- sí que lo tienes todo atado y muy bien atado Lydia – la alagó Cedric – ahora seleccionemos los objetos que más valoramos y marquémoslos.

Todos los amigos estaban felices, ni que decir que a veces los mejores planes no funcionan…

Puesto que habían resuelto el enigma del huevo, y tenían mucho tiempo por delante, Lydia, Hermione, Percy y Neville se dedicaron a buscar maneras para ayudar a los elfos domésticos con el BIENESTAR, que ahora sustituía al innombrable P.E.D.D.O. Harry tuvo la excusa perfecta para no participar diciendo que eso no le agradaría a Ron y que pese a todo deseaba conservar la amistad con el pelirrojo. Los chicos estaban felices pero se enteraron por el diario El Profeta, que Hagrid era un semigigante y que este quería renunciar. Luego de unos días de incertidumbre, Dumbledore convenció a Hagrid para que continuase enseñando.

Lydia y Percy también querían ayudar a su casa común y vieron con satisfacción que ellos seguían con su férreo plan de estudios pese a su ausencia, y aceptaron de buena gana ayudarles con el asunto de los elfos domésticos.

Lydia, Hermione y Cedric, fueron donde los profesores y les convencieron para que un día al mes, los elfos tuviesen un día libre y fuesen los estudiantes los encargados de hacer todo el trabajo en Howarts, desde la limpieza de las salas comunes, pasando por la de las aulas, hasta los salones comedor repartidos por el castillo (aun no reconstruían el gran comedor)

Los profesores aceptaron la propuesta junto con la idea de las chicas de que los elfos tuvieran lecturas obligatorias acerca de la trata de esclavos en el mundo muggle y el posterior proceso de emancipación de estos. Además acordaron que fuesen estudiantes destacados los que impartiesen las clases de historia, y es que sencillamente el profesor fantasma de la asignatura desmotivaba cualquier tipo de aprendizaje.

- aquellos pueblos que se niegan a aprender los horrores del pasado, están condenados a repetirlos – les dijo con decisión Lydia.

Los alumnos que darían las clases tendrían un reconocimiento por parte del colegio y este iría al currículo estudiantil de los voluntarios.

Curiosamente la propuesta que la Nekoten considero que sería la más fácil, fue la más difícil de aceptar. Los profesores no quisieron sustituir los pergaminos y las plumas con sus tinteros, por bolígrafos y cuadernos modernos, ni siquiera por pluma fuentes o cuadernos estampados de tapa dura. La razón que dieron fue que el sistema ya existente forzaba al estudiante a mejorar su caligrafía. Lydia contraatacó mostrando las tareas de Ron y enseñándoles estudios muggles que demostraban como los cuadernos y bolígrafos modernos disminuían el riesgo de los alumnos de tener que usar lentes, así como la fatiga muscular y ósea en la muñeca (que provocaba osteoporosis) y la fatiga mental; además, los profesores tendrían menos trabajo y facilidad para detectar trampas en los trabajos de los estudiantes.

Luego de una exposición y posterior debate de más de ocho horas, Howarts decidió deshacerse de los pergaminos, plumas y tinteros. Algo similar jamás se había hecho antes, abandonando el colegio la edad media y entrando de pleno al siglo veinte, todo gracias a Lydia, Hermione y Cedric.

Luego de unos días mandaron a llamar Percy a la oficina del director, justo unas horas antes de la segunda prueba. Lydia no se preocupó y esperó ver a su amigo después, pero eso no sucedió. Lydia se puso nerviosa, pero ya no tenía tiempo de ir a buscarlo a la oficina de Dumbledore porque debería ir a la segunda prueba.

Ya en el lago vio que todos los campeones incluyendo las chicas vestían bañadores normales, sin embargo ella vestía un antiguo traje de baño escolar con el nombre de su curso estampado en su pecho en letras japonesas [¡fanservice de Lydia!, ya saben el traje de natación japonés que aparece siempre en los Animes/Mangas – en la vida real este traje ya no se usa, se utilizan modelos más occidentales y menos insinuantes]

Los chicos se sorprendieron al enterarse que los objetos preciosos que les iban a sustraer, en realidad eran las personas que más aprecio tenían, con lo que el plan de usar los espejos de Lydia como radares se fue por el caño. La prenda de Lydia era Percy, la Hermione era Neville, La de Harry era Ron, La de Cedric era Choo, la de Fleur era su hermana Gabrielle y la de Krum era un amigo suyo [ya saben, el tipo delgado y con barba que llevo a bailar a Parvati en la película]

Como planearon Harry y Cedric, utilizaron branquialgas por que de esta manera, tendrían aletas e irían más rápido y cuando se acabase el efecto recién utilizarían el casco burbuja, Hermione que no quería que le salieran agallas de pescado, utilizó el casco burbuja y Lydia se transformo en una sirena. La sirena de Lydia asombró a todos ya que no se parecía a las sirenas de los cuentos de hadas ni a la de los dibujos animados de walt disney, su forma era oscura y las aletas eran de un gran tamaño, una sobre otra y tenía dos pliegues de piel larguísimos al final de su cola, los bordes de las escamas refulgían de un color lila [vieron la forma de sirena de Sharon Apple en el Anime Macross Plus?] Su belleza no podía negarse, y su fuente parecía provenir de una fuente oscura y prohibida.

Lydia en su forma de sirena gótica, llevaba la delantera, pero de repente algo la sujeto por la cintura… ¡el calamar gigante se había liberado y comenzaba a zarandearla!

Lydia quiso electrocutar al monstruo con su magia RAYO pero notó que este también había capturado a Hermione y a Fleur. Por lo que decidió volver a su forma de Chica Gato y con FUERZA EXTREMA, que era otra técnica felina, rescató a las dos chicas. El calamar gigante las persiguió pero fue capturado por los tritones del lago y la jefa de estos les comunicó que la prueba ya había acabado y que sus prendas estaban a salvo en la superficie.

Ya en la superficie, notaron que todo era un caos, Percy gritaba el nombre de Lydia y era sujetado por Hagrid y su maestra; la hermana de Fleur lloraba histérica rodeada de los brazos de Madam Maxine; Neville también era sujetado por los gemelos y por Harry. A todos se les había comunicado que el calamar se había escapado y que atacó a algunos estudiantes.

Todo se calmó cuando las chicas les gritaron que estaban bien y con la ayuda de varios Hufflepuff llegaron a las plataformas de madera que construyeron para el torneo. Nadie sabía como el calamar se había liberado, Dumbledore hablaba con los líderes de los tritones y las sirenas. Hermione y Lydia se miraron suspicaces, aun con el calamar suelto, esto no explicaba su conducta agresiva ya que en realidad era un gigante gentil, de hecho a veces devolvía a sus botes a los alumnos de primer año que caían al lago, algo muy sospechoso ocurría…

Lydia y Percy se enteraron por Hermione, que Sirius estaba en Hogsmeade. La Griffindor que no quería estar cerca de Ron, se apunto juntó con los Nekoten para buscar pistas por el colegio con el objeto de descubrir al responsable de todo lo ocurrido en el torneo. Primero preguntaron a Ayanami Sensei, pero esta no hablaba mucho, luego fueron donde Dumbledore, pero igual no sacaron gran cosa, finalmente Lydia decidió transformarse en una sirena y decidió hablar con los tritones, estos le informaron que las sogas marinas que sujetaban la jaula del calamar habían sido saboteadas misteriosamente, y que al calamar lo habían alimentado con unos crustáceos que hicieron que atacase a cualquier hembra cerca de su territorio.

Mientras en el refugio de Sirius, Harry y Ron eran puestos al tanto acerca de Crouch y Karkarrov.

- cualquiera que practica que las artes oscuras es malvado, nunca lo olviden.

- pero Sirius, Lydia practica las artes oscuras y es mi amiga.

- si fuese tu amiga Harry, no practicaría las artes oscuras.

- Sirius que estás diciendo, si fue ella la que te ayudo a escapar, sin ella no lo hubiésemos conseguido.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza y estaba algo incomodo.

- Sirius tiene razón Harry, que tal si fue ella la que puso tu nombre en el cáliz y luego puso el de Hermione.

- Ron, no digas eso.

- estoy seguro, así mata dos pájaros de un solo tiro, de seguro el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le dijo que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz y además también puso el nombre de Hermione, ya que ella es una muggleborn y no es sangre pura, seguro que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quería eliminarla por eso.

- eres increíble Ron, como puedes creer eso de Lydia.

- ¿Por qué? Me preguntas porque, es obvio Harry, ella estudia ¡artes oscuras!, además mírala es extraña, es malvada.

- no deberías juzgar a alguien sólo por su apariencia Ron – le dijo sonriente Sirius – pero tienes razón en que no es de fiar un ciento por ciento.

- ¡que ella no es malvada! – Gritó Harry – Lydia me dijo que en Japón las cosas son diferentes uno no es bueno o malvado por la magia que use, sino por la forma en que la emplea.

- pero antes de irse a ese país de monos ya practicaba las artes oscuras, a que no Harry – le dijo Ron con una expresión como si él fuese el ser más sabio del planeta y que tenía toda la razón.

Harry prefirió callarse no quería discutir con el racista de su amigo ni con su padrino, ya que dijera lo que dijera no les convencería, ¡eran tan estrechos de mente!

Los días pasaron y el misterio seguía sin resolverse. Al igual que el año pasado, Dumbledore tuvo que expandir el reloj de las puntuaciones de la casa Hufflepuff, de seguro este año también ganarían los tejones.

Harry sin nada mejor que hacer (los campeones estaban libres de presentar exámenes), caminaba un día por los terrenos del colegio, cuando vio al señor Crouch tumbado en el piso y en aparente estado de shock, corrió al castillo a buscar ayuda, pero Snape lo retrasó y cuando finalmente Dumbledore y Harry llegaron al lugar, Crouch había desparecido.

Ron insistía en que su hermano mayor Percy había secuestrado a Crouch para así poder quedarse con su puesto y Harry aburrido de su teoría, se quedo dormido en clases de adivinación, pero soñó con Voldemort y se fue corriendo hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Allí el director le mando a esperar un momento hasta que volviese y Harry aburrido (el fénix no había regresado) se puso a husmear por el lugar, hasta que dio con el pensadero del director y "accidentalmente" lo tocó.

Harry se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba dentro de un recuerdo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que Karkarrov y Snape ¡eran mortifagos!, luego volvió a sorprenderse cuando descubrió que Bagman también podría ser un mortifago pero se salvó por falta de pruebas. Harry también ve el juicio en el que el señor Crouch condena a azkaban a su propio hijo también de nombre Crouch. También ve que en una sala del hospital de San Mungo, un hombre y una mujer que al parecer están locos le murmuran a una mujer anciana

- Harry debe morir, Harry debe morir, Harry debe morir…

- Harry debe morir, Harry debe morir, Harry debe morir…

- de acuerdo el muchacho morirá – dijo la mujer de expresión severa, a su lado se encontraba un niño muy pequeño…Neville.

- papi, mami les juro que Harry morirá – a Harry casi le da un ataque al corazón.

Otros recuerdos mostraban eventos luego de la segunda prueba, ¡Dumbledore interrogaba a Choo!, quien al parecer declaró que le daría de comer algo al calamar para que este acabase con Harry…

Otro recuerdo, la misma oficina, pero diferente interrogatorio, sentada frente a Dumbledore… ¡Ginny!, el mismo plan de Choo, pero con Hermione como objetivo…

Harry casi vomita las veces que vio los últimos recuerdos, pero aun no terminaba…

- mierda Charlie, tenias que insistir en traer dragones: "lo hará más interesante, puede que incluso muera el-niño-que-vivió" - dijo un hombre, remedando la voz del hermano mayor de Ron.

- por cierto, que tienes en el brazo, porque lo cubres déjame ver…

- ¡no me toques! – gritó el pelirrojo y se fue del lugar…

El otro hermano de Ron, el que trabajaba para los duendes del banco… miraba codicioso la bóveda de Harry. El muchacho ya no aguantaba más, cayó de rodillas, mientras aparecían más recuerdos, mas sospechosos…

Finalmente ve los recuerdos de cuando fue elegido campeón de Howarts, ojoloco Moody cree que sería la oportunidad perfecta para matar a Harry y hacerlo ver como un accidente, cuando son interrumpidos con la noticia de que Hermione también fue seleccionada como campeona del colegio, esta vez Harry podría escuchar la conversación que tuvieron los profesores luego de que mandaran a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes.

Los alumnos se iban a sus salas comunes y pudo ver como un Chico Gato de apariencia malvada sonreía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, también notó que los únicos adultos que no participaban de la conversación de los demás profesores eran Bagman y Crouch, Bagman también sonreía de manera malvada y Crouch parecía ausente, algo raro ya que él era el responsable del torneo junto a Bagman. Finalmente Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y preguntó.

- qué opina usted Ayanami Sensei.

La profesora hablo con una calma anti natural.

- el profesor Moody tiene razón en cuanto a Potter – dijo y se quedo callada varios segundos observando a ojoloco, Dumbledore frustrado, le volvió a preguntar, esta vez respecto a Hermione.

- Potter es mediocre en extremo, además de poco inteligente e impulsivo (Harry se enojo con esto), si está vivo es gracias a Granger Hermione – volvió a callarse por varios segundos y cuando Dumbledore quiso preguntarle algo, continuó.

- nadie puede tocar a Potter en Howarts y en su casa tiene la protección de sangre (Harry no entendió esto último), lo lógico sería matar a Granger y así a Potter se le acabaría la suerte para un próximo ataque – Dumbledore la miro asombrado.

Luego la profesora se dio la vuelta y aprovechando que nadie la miraba empequeñeció sus pupilas y con una sonrisa demente dijo: yo lo haría…

Harry se estremeció y en eso fue descubierto por su director. Este le aclara algunas cosas y al parecer el ministro Fudge también podría estar involucrado, luego se entera acerca de lo sucedido a los padres de Neville y finalmente Dumbledore manda a Harry a dormir.

¡Cómo diablos podría dormir!, sencillamente era demasiado, pensó en su cama. Recordó su primer año en Howarts, pensó que Snape era el culpable y no lo fue; luego entro al segundo año y pensó que malfoy era el responsable, pero también se equivoco; llegó el tercer año y otra vez un solo sospechoso, el cual era Sirius, y volvió a equivocarse. Recordó como el mismo se juró que si la próxima vez sucedían sucesos misteriosos, desecharía al sospechoso principal y apuntaría al que menos sospechoso. Pero ahora había tantos sospechosos que le faltaban los dedos para contarlos, cuantos sospechosos más habría descubierto Harry si el director no le hubiese sacado del pensadero… tal vez, McGonagall, Filch el conserje, ¡tal vez sus padres fingieron su muerte y ahora querían atentar contra él!, incluso la señora norris se le antojo como un ser malévolo y de mente asesina…

Harry se rio y se sujetó la cabeza fuertemente con ambas manos… se estaba volviendo loco…

A la mañana siguiente le conto a Hermione y a sus amigos Nekoten acerca de lo que vio en el pensadero (no mencionó los nombres de los hermanos de Ron y a Neville). Todos se petrificaron en el lugar, eran demasiados nombres, habría mucho que cubrir. Al final decidieron que Hermione y Harry estuviesen acompañados todo el tiempo. Harry recordó que le paso lo mismo el año pasado y como esa situación le molestaba, pero ahora agradecería toda la compañía posible (se estaba volviendo paranoico, por fin pudo entender el "¡alerta permanente!" de ojoloco). Hermione estaba visiblemente asustada pero Lydia la tranquilizó diciendo que ellos y Neville siempre la acompañarían, a Harry le recorrió un sudor frio por la espalda.

Los campeones fueron llevados un día a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un laberinto. Allí Bagman les dijo que la tercera prueba consistía en llegar al centro de este y coger la copa. El laberinto en un principio tenía que ser en el campo de quidditch, pero como este se convirtió en un lago, decidieron colocar el laberinto en otro lugar.

- ¡su amigo Hagrid es uno de los encargados de poner bichejos en el laberinto! Así que no tienen de que preocuparse – les dijo sonriente Bagman. Los campeones continentales miraban con aburrimiento, pero Hermione, Harry y Cedric, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, Lydia por el contrario se veía entusiasmada.

Luego de que Harry rechazara nuevamente el sospechoso ofrecimiento de ayuda de Bagman, Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron al castillo.

- papá, mamá, perdónenme por morir antes que ustedes – decía Cedric con cara de ultratumba.

- papá, mamá, pronto nos encontraremos – decía Harry con el rostro descompuesto.

-oh, qué vida más corta he tenido – decía Hermione a punto de llorar.

- ¡hotdog no puedo creerlo! – decía feliz Lydia.

En la mañana de la tercera prueba Hermione recibió el periódico y escupió sin querer su jugo sobre la cara de Ron, en este relataba el ataque de Harry en la clase de adivinación y lo pintaban como alguien loco. Lydia y Percy también se acercaron y todos le dijeron que lo que decía el periódico no era cierto, aunque Harry reconoció para sí mismo que esta vez la reportera tenía algo de razón (ya estaba algo paranoico y siempre se volvía para mirar si alguien le seguía en el colegio). Hermione de pronto le susurró algo a los oídos de Lydia y esta hizo lo mismo con Percy.

- entendido – dijo Percy dando un saludo militar y salió pitando hacia la biblioteca. Harry preguntó qué pasaba pero las chicas le respondieron que sería una sorpresa.

Ya en la entrada del laberinto, se les comunico que las chicas irían de último porque no completaron la segunda prueba. Al entrar vieron con espanto que el laberinto estaba saturado de monstruos, además había diversos puzles que descifrar y obstáculos que sortear.

- ¡es como jugar un juego de rol! – pensaron los chicos que provenían de familias muggle.

- maldito Hagrid – dijo Cedric, cuando fluffy el perro de tres cabezas casi le arranca la suya.

- maldito Hagrid – dijo Harry, cuando unas acromantulas casi dan cuenta de él.

- maldito Hagrid – dijo Hermione, cuando unos escregutos casi la acaban.

- gracias Hagrid – dijo Lydia, luego de vencer a Norberto, el dragón que por cierto ya estaba bien crecidito el bodoque.

Lydia se encontró con una aterrorizada Fleur y le ofreció su ayuda, la francesa aceptó y cogidas de la mano continuaron la prueba.

Hermione se encontró con Krum y sucedió lo mismo.

Luego de lo que les pareció horas y casi perder la vida en el proceso, todos llegaron al centro del laberinto al mismo tiempo.

- chicos, que bien que todos estén a salvo… - decían Lydia y Hermione, cuando los otros campeones se apuntaron con sus varitas y esto hizo que también las chicas lo hicieran.

- ¡que están haciendo, bajen sus varitas! – les dijo una sorprendida Lydia.

Todos las bajaron apenados.

- ¿saben quién llego primero? – preguntó Hermione. Nuevamente todos alzaron sus varitas (las chicas lo hicieron por reflejo)

- ¡que las bajen! – les recriminó Hermione, con lo que nuevamente bajaron las varitas mandándose sonrisas nerviosas.

- todos somos amigos, no hay necesidad de hacer esto por la copa – dijo con firmeza Lydia. Otra vez, todos levantaron sus varitas. Hermione rugió y Lydia les miraba con las cejas fruncidas.

Luego de repetirse la absurda situación unas cuantas veces más, Lydia guardó su varita.

- si vamos a jugar como niños, aprendamos a compartir – diciendo esto, con una sonrisa en los labios cogió los brazos de los demás e hizo que los bajaran.

- ¿Qué proponen? – masculló Krum.

- bueno, se supone que el torneo tiene como fin afianzar los lazos de confianza entre los colegios de magia, por lo tanto propongo… que todos toquemos la copa al mismo tiempo – dijo Hermione.

Todos se lanzaron duras miradas (y levantaron nuevamente las varitas)

- ¡saben ya me canse! – Gritó Hermione – o aceptan esto o juro que Lydia y yo les patearemos el trasero, y saben muy bien que podemos hacerlo.

Todos por fin guardaron sus varitas y se dirigieron a la copa. Cuando la tocaron, comprendieron que esta era un traslador…

Los campeones aterrizaron de bruces en el duro suelo (menos Lydia que era una Chica Gato), al parecer estaban en un cementerio, a lo lejos se divisaba una vieja mansión…

- maten a los demás, pero dejen a Potter, él es mío – ordenó alguien con una voz dura y fría.

Varios avadas se dirigieron donde los muchachos, pero al parecer se estrellaron ante una barrera esférica que se hizo visible por un segundo reflejando un color verde en su superficie.

- no, imposible – dijo alguien.

- CORRAN HACIA ESA CASA – gritó Lydia y todos obedecieron. Varios hechizos se dirigían a los muchachos, afortunadamente los atacantes fueron tomados por sorpresa y su puntería dejaba mucho que desear, además Lydia cubría a sus amigos. Los campeones llegaron a la casa e ingresaron en esta, rápidamente pusieron hechizos protectores para que nadie pudiese entrar. Harry reconoció el interior de la casa, era la misma que aparecía en sus sueños, subió a la ventana y diviso para su horror que un centenar de mortifagos rodeaba la casona, en medio de ellos se hallaba Voldemort.

- vaya, vaya, así que el gran Harry Potter se esconde tras sus amigos, yo me esperaba más del-niño-que-vivió – dijo ácidamente Voldemort.

- todos los campeones estaban acurrucados del miedo, Voldemort de por sí ya era una catástrofe, pero con cien mortifagos apoyándole… solo Lydia parecía impasible, cuando de repente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…

- ¿Profesora Ayanami?... … estamos en una vieja casona junto a un cementerio… … que, que le preste mis ojos – dijo Lydia confundida y seguidamente fue hacia la ventana y escaneo todo el exterior con su mirada.

- que fue eso – preguntó Hermione.

- pronto llegara la ayuda, debemos resistir – dijo, cuando un centenar de hechizos golpeo la mansión, la cual se sacudió entera, las protecciones que pusieron los campeones fueron destruidas debido a la multitudinaria descarga de maldiciones. Ahora solo las paredes dañadas de la mansión protegían a los muchachos.

- Harry, debes ganar algo de tiempo – le sugirió Hermione.

Harry se dirigió a la ventana semiderruida y gritó.

- Voldemort, creí que sólo eras un espectro, acaso se cansaron en el infierno de tu presencia.

- jajajaja, eres estúpido como tu padre muchacho, él también me retó antes de que lo asesinara, pero te contestare, es lo menos que puedo hacer antes de matarte junto a tus amigos.

- Veras Potter, colagusano me encontró en Albania y gracias a su ayuda pude obtener un cuerpo, primitivo sí, pero un cuerpo al fin y al cabo. Por medio de una bruja tonta llamada Bertha Jorkins, me entere del torneo de los tres magos y de un fiel seguidor mío que me aseguro que manipularía al cáliz para que tu nombre saliera de este. Mi plan consistía en que mi seguidor en Howarts se asegurase que tu fueses el único en tocar la copa, el traslador te traería a mi presencia y yo utilizaría tu sangre para tener mi cuerpo nuevamente. Lastimosamente la competencia demostró ser muy superior a tus patéticos intentos por lograr ser el ganador. El plan tuvo que modificarse, tuve que usar la inferior sangre de colagusano para regenerar mi cuerpo, no era lo optimo lo admito, pero si era lo necesario. ¡Y como ven, Lord Voldemort no se equivocaba!, si te hubiese esperado con la única presencia de colagusano, tú y tus amigos me hubieran derrotado, pero aquí y rodeado de mis fieles mortifagos, o al menos una pequeña parte, tu derrota está asegurada.

Un centenar de hechizos golpeo la mansión, la cual estaba desmoronándose, cada uno de los chicos cubrió con su cuerpo a una chica y esperaron el trágico final…

De pronto un estruendo y una fuerte luz ilumino el lugar, unos mortifagos habían sido alcanzados por un potente rayo y sus cuerpos carbonizados y sin vida cayeron al piso.

- qué demonios – dijo un mortifago, pero de pronto su cuerpo fue aplastado horriblemente por un mazo enorme, el cual era sostenido por la figura de una pequeña y joven fémina… era Ayanami Sensei.

Varias maldiciones se dirigieron a la maestra Chica Gato, pero ella los esquivos de manera elegante. El mazo había desaparecido, pero del cuchillo ninja que sostenía salió un gato y luego otro, los cuales se estrellaron en el pecho de un mortifago el cual cayó inerte al piso.

Luego haciendo como si su puño fuese una pistola, salieron de este varios rayos que alcanzaron a otros mortifagos, que al ser impactados también quedaron carbonizados.

Otros mortifagos fueron troceados cruelmente cuando la Chica Gato agito sus garras delante de ellos, al parecer no era necesario estar en contacto con sus víctimas para que Ayanami Sensei lograse exterminarlos.

Seguidamente sacó su espada y de esta salió lo que podría definirse como una estampida de gatos, varios mortifagos murieron debido a la descarga mágica.

- acábenla de una vez – gritó Voldemort y sus secuaces reanudaron con fuerza sus ataques.

Ayanami Sensei se convirtió en un gato y saltando sobre una estatua que representaba la muerte fijo su mirada en varios atacantes. Los hombres se convirtieron en trozos de hielo y luego se desmoronaron en el piso.

Voldemort hizo que las raíces de los arboles cercanos se dirigiesen a la mujer para aplastarla, pero estos explotaron cuando la alcanzaron y no le produjeron daño alguno.

Los mortifagos miraron a su líder y en eso la Sensei materializo un báculo mágico, en su punta había alas negras que soportaban una estrella la cual supuraba sangre. La Chica gato movió el báculo haciendo un movimiento de abanico y luego el alma de los mortifagos salió por sus cuerpos. Las almas trataron de regresar a sus cuerpos sosteniéndose a estos mientras daban gritos que no producían sonido alguno, pero finalmente fueron absorbidas por la estrella, de la cual salieron perturbadoras risas de niños, muchos mortifagos murieron de esa forma.

Los seguidore de Voldemort, presas del pánico trataron de huir pero chocaron con una especie de barrera, estaban atrapados.

Voldemort mató a un par de sus hombres para que los demás volvieran a la lucha. Pero Rei ya estaba sobre ellos, de su sombra surgió la figura de una Cat Girl la que abrazó a su víctima, la cual quedo momificada en el acto y una vez desplomada la carcasa humana siguió con el mismo ataque una y otra vez.

Las maldiciones seguían tratando de alcanzar su objetivo, cuando Ayanami dibujo algo en el suelo y surgieron tres gruesas formas felinas de cuerpo alargadísimo, estas cogían a los mortifagos, les quitaban sus varitas y luego desde una gran altura los dejaban caer. Los hombres no salían de su asombro cuando la Sensei invocó a un Behemot (león negro con cuernos e inmune a la magia) y a un dragón, los que se dedicaron a despedazar a todo bicho viviente. Por si eso fuera poco la Chica Gato, con el accio hizo venir al lugar a un grupo de gatos y los transformó en monstruosos felinos dientes de sable o en enormes felinos bípedos de apariencia brutal, todos ellos atacaron a los objetivos con rabia animal.

La Sensei se dirigió a un nutrido grupo y alzando su mano hizo que saliese una gran luz, los hombres habían desaparecido para luego materializarse al otro lado del mundo sobre la lava de un volcán… En el cementerio los mortifagos que quedaban insistían en su ataque pero Rei empezó a volar por el lugar sobre una enorme calabaza para luego caer sobre un hombre al que procedió a despedazarlo con una sierra eléctrica.

El poder de la profesora se estaba acabando así que se paró en seco y se quito el kimono, la luna se reflejó en su piel desnuda, blanca como la porcelana. Los mortifagos se detuvieron, y entonces apareció otra Rei, luego otra y otra más, una para cada uno de los mortifagos restantes.

- es solo una ilusión, acábenla es solo un gato – ladró insultante Voldemort.

Los mortifagos trataron de avanzar pero todos ellos fueron abrazados por una Rei, e inmediatamente sus cuerpos se transformaron en líquido. Sólo quedaba Voldemort.

El mago tenebroso lanzó varios hechizos pero parecía que el cuerpo desnudo de Rei era inmaterial, luego fue inmovilizado por una de las colas de la Sensei, mientras la otra penetraba por su recto y salía ensangrentada por su boca. Luego la Chica Gato lo soltó, Voldemort se arrastraba sangrante por el suelo.

- no puede ser, soy el mago más poderoso del mundo… soy invencible. En eso su rostro se encontró con Rei transformada en gato.

- en Japón hay magos tan poderosos, que te harían ver como un niño – dijo, entonces de forma instantánea la cabeza del gato creció de forma desmesurada, y de una sola mordida se tragó a Voldemort.

Los campeones salieron al encuentro de la profesora.

- ¿Ayanami Sensei, Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Lydia al ver como el gato de su profesora contraía el rostro por el dolor. En eso se escuchó el ruido de un pedo. Apestaba terriblemente pero el fétido olor sólo duro un segundo porque fue barrido por el viento. Así terminó la vida del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos (según los occidentales), la vida del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

La profesora hizo levitar los cuerpos sin vida de los mortifagos y conjuró un camino que apareció de la nada y por este regresaron a Howarts. En el colegio todo era un caos, y cuando llegaron todos, fueron rodeados por cuanta persona había en el lugar.

- Alastor, lleva a Harry a mi oficina.

- de acuerdo Albus – dijo ojoloco, cuando fue detenido por Ayanami Sensei.

- ¿Qué hace Sensei? – le preguntó Dumbledore. En eso la Chica Gato, hurgó en el bolsillo del hombre y saco una botella.

- poción multijugos, quien es usted y que hizo con Moody Alastor.

Ayanami Sensei explicó que descubrió por su olfato la poción multijugos y desde que salió el nombre de Harry para campeón, la profesora con sus finas orejas se extrañó que el corazón de ojoloco latiera como si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería.

En la oficina de Dumbledore el falso ojoloco se transformó en Crouch Junior, le dieron a beber el verisaterum y cantó todo excepto una parte.

- ¿fue usted quien puso el nombre de la señorita Granger en el cáliz?

- no.

- ¿sabe quien lo hizo?

- no, y no formaba parte del plan de mi señor.

Ahora Harry sabia quien puso su nombre en el cáliz. También fue Crouch Jr. quien saboteó la segunda prueba debilitando las sogas que sostenían la jaula del calamar gigante y le dio de comer a este unos crustáceos encantados, la idea le surgió luego de oír a escondidas la conversación de dos chicas. ¡Choo y Ginny eran inocentes! Jamás harían algo para dañar a alguien sólo hablaban la una por estar obsesionada con Cedric, y la otra por estar celosa de Hermione.

Dejaron a Crouch Jr. en la oficina, un error fatal ya que más tarde el ministro fudge ordenó que le dieran el beso del dementor y sin pruebas no creyó en el retorno de Voldemort (Ayanami Sensei permaneció callada todo el tiempo), el cuerpo de colagusano se había transformado en liquido, por lo que no pudo limpiarse el nombre de Sirius.

Al día siguiente en la oficina del director.

- jodido monstruo – le masculló Harry a Sirius en su forma perruna – debió haber dejado a alguien vivo.

- al menos no murió nadie Harry – le consoló su padrino. En eso Dumbledore y Ayanami Sensei ingresaron al despacho.

- Sirius, Harry ya pueden irse.

Harry miró ceñudo a la profesora y cuando se disponían a salir, esta se paró frente a Sirius y se puso de cuclillas.

- ¿Sucede algo Ayanami Sensei? – preguntó Dumbledore.

Nuevamente transcurrieron incómodos segundos y cuando Harry pensó que la profesora vendría con algo que limpiaría el nombre de su padrino…

- pata.

… … …

- pata.

- creo que quiere que le des la pata Sirius – dijo Dumbledore.

Harry enojado salió de la oficina seguido por Sirius.

- podría decirme Sensei ¿Por qué no habló con fudge y le contó del regreso de Voldemort?

- Voldemort no murió – y le explicó al director sobre los horrocrux.

- como sabe eso – le dijo impresionado.

Ayanami Sensei saco de su ropa una esfera negra semitransparente y la puso sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- atrápalos ya. [Nota del autor: Pokemon?]

El director vio que algo se movía dentro de la esfera, tenía la forma de una serpiente, era nagini.

- la serpiente es otro horrocrux, lamentablemente desconoce cuántos son.

- ya veo… … Ayanami Sensei – cambió de tema Dumbledore – todos los campeones acordaron que sea Lydia la ganadora ya que sin su ayuda usted no hubiese localizado y ayudado a los muchachos. También acordaron donar el dinero a una causa que ellos consideran que será vital para el futuro – en esto sonrió Dumbledore ya que sabía que el dinero iría a parar al negocio de los gemelos.

Ayanami Sensei se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la oficina cuando Dumbledore con tono serio le hablo.

- Sensei, ¿qué es exactamente lo que busca el mundo mágico del Japón?

- el objetivo del torneo es buscar la cooperación internacional mágica… claro que lo que piense la directora y la vice directora es otro asunto, y aún cuando ellas opinasen lo mismo, nadie sabe lo que piensan las cabezas de allí arriba en Tokio.

- ¿y la apertura de relaciones entre Japón y occidente?

- se necesitan evaluaciones previas mediante los canales adecuados – dijo la Sensei dándole la espalda al director.

Dumbledore se recostó decepcionado en su sillón, esperar por los "canales adecuados" tomaría mucho tiempo, Voldemort volvería antes y atacaría, al final estaban solos…

- una cosa más Rei – le dijo y la profesora giro un poco la cabeza para observarlo.

- ¿sabes quien puso el nombre de la señorita Granger en el cáliz?

… … …

- fui yo.

- ¡por qué, pudo haber muerto, era muy joven para participar!

- por la misma razón que tú dejaste que Potter sorteara los peligros para alcanzar la piedra del hechicero cuando tan sólo contaba con once años, jamás te fuiste para ver al ministro de magia, siempre estuviste en el castillo, en la sala de menesteres.

Dumbledore miró muy sorprendido a su maestra omnisciente, y ella salió silenciosamente de la oficina.

Ya en el día de la partida, los alumnos de Hufflepuff celebraron el haber ganado por segundo año consecutivo la copa de la casa, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el gran comedor, que por fin fue reconstruido para esta ocasión. Lydia fue ovacionada como la campeona del torneo de los tres magos y alzó la reluciente copa que tendría como destino un sitial de honor en el colegio Nekoten. La casa Hufflepuff aplaudió con fuerza a la que todavía consideraban como su compañera, también Hermione, Harry y Neville aplaudían emocionados, los demás presentes solo lo hacían por cortesía, incluso los slytherin, con excepción de malfoy y sus dos gorilas… los padres de los tres habían muerto.

Dumbledore les dijo a los estudiantes que Voldemort había vuelto y aunque en un principio creían que había muerto, de seguro encontraría la manera de volver nuevamente.

Ese mismo día los colegios invitados se marcharían. Percy les enseño a todos un jarro de cristal irrompible y les reveló que el escarabajo allí dentro no era otra que Rita Skeeter. La odiosa mujer usó su condición de animaga para espiar a todo el mundo, Hermione pensaba no acusarla de ser una animaga no registrada (algo sumamente ilegal) a cambio de que no publicase nada por todo un año.

- ¡si te niegas te como! Grrrrowr! – le rugió Percy al escarabajo, erizando sus cabellos y los pelos de su cola, mientras le mostraba los colmillos, el escarabajo se desmayo y todos se rieron.

Harry por fin estaba feliz ya que no tenía razones de estar paranoico. Bagman, sólo quería ayudarlo para salir de problemas financieros; Neville y su abuela, solo dijeron eso para calmar a las mentes torturadas de los padres del chico (sus padres sólo repetían lo que les dijeron sus torturadores); Charlie, como todo buen weasley hablaba antes sin pensar y en su brazo sólo había una cicatriz de una mordida de dragón que le daba mucha vergüenza mostrar. Y todos los sospechosos en realidad no querían en lo más mínimo atentar contra él o Hermione.

Luego de irse los colegios continentales, le tocó el turno a Nekoten. Lydia y Percy se despidieron efusivamente de los Hufflepuff (estos vestían ropas góticas para honrar a Lydia), también se despidieron cariñosamente de sus amigos de Griffindor. Los tres ocupantes entraron al gato-bus y Percy les gritó.

- ¡si todo va bien el próximo año, ya no vendrán tan pocos estudiantes a Howarts, esta vez serán al menos doscientos!

El gato-bus partió raudo, pero en el proceso el "tubo de escape" [léase culo aquí] mancho a Ron con un polvo negro que olía a mil pedos y que no se le quitaría por toda la vacación.

El director levantó el rostro al firmamento y empezó a llorar fuertemente, y no de felicidad precisamente.

- saben chicos – les decía Flitwick a sus alumnos – cuando los humanos primitivos conocieron a las Chicas Gato, ellos tomaron la decisión más acertada.

- ¿y cuál fue esa profesor? – preguntó un alumno.

- CORRER…

FIN


End file.
